


Del pasado al presente

by Meledde



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Memories, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meledde/pseuds/Meledde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Amanecer parte 2. Alice recuerda cosas de su pasado y se da cuenta de como las cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del pasado al presente

Esa era la vida con la que siempre había soñado. No era perfecta y no era necesario que lo fuera, tenía todo lo que ella quería. Se encontraba sentada en el porche del jardín, miraba distraídamente a su sobrina, quién jugaba alegremente con su padre. Nunca imaginó el cambio que aquella pequeña haría en sus vidas y ciertamente lo vio venir.

Tenía toda una eternidad para seguir disfrutando de esa vida. Algunas cosas cambiarían dentro de un par de décadas, lo sabía, pero mientras tanto prefería disfrutar el momento. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al ver como la pequeña Renesmee sometía a su padre con unas cosquillas. La risa de Edward y la niña hacían eco por todo el bosque.

Las cosas habían cambiado dramáticamente en los últimos 4 años. Pensar que hacía varios siglos, su hermano favorito estaba destrozado y deprimido, que mataba humanos para poder saciar su sed. Imaginar que estuvo punto de morir y que ahora tenía 2 razones para vivir.

No sabía si se engañaba a ella misma, tal vez lo supo desde el principio, o simplemente no quiso advertirlo, pero desde el primer día que vio a Bella en la escuela, supo que ella sería parte de su familia. Cerró los ojos y una risita escapo de sus labios. Era difícil pensar en el pasado, pues ciertamente había cosas que quería borrar de él. Había momentos que desearía recordar, instantes que anhelaba revivir, capítulos que prefería suprimir y comprendía que si su pasado hubiese sido diferente, su presente no sería lo que era.

No tenía un recuerdo fresco de su vida humana, todo lo que sabía de ella, se lo había contado Bella después del encuentro que tuvo con James y lo poco que puedo investigar por su cuenta. Muchas veces había fantaseado sobre su vida humana y sabía que era inútil, pues ese capítulo en su vida era inconcluso.

Entonces de la nada en su vida apareció la luz al final del camino, Jasper. Aun tiene bien fresco ese recuerdo de él. Lo vio venir, si que si, lo vio en aquella cafetería tan solo y alejado, con un pasado lleno de tinta roja. Al tener aquella visión su vida tomó un nuevo sentido, a partir de ese momento, su vida se hizo nueva.

Carlisle fue lo siguiente en su vida y con él, toda su familia. Recuerda como desde un primer instante Edward siempre fue su hermano favorito, tal vez por el hecho de que ambos se podían comunicar por medio de la mente. Su vida fue avanzando a zancadas, Forks, Bella, Volterra, boda, bebe, huída, Vulturis y ahora.

Abrió los ojos para dejar pasar los recuerdos. Su sobrina y Jacob se encontraban entretenidos tratando de alcanzar a una mariposa. Al darse cuenta que la niña no corría peligro sola, se levanto de su lugar y dio media vuelta de regreso a la casa. Fue hasta la cocina donde se encontró con Edward y Jasper.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Edward al verla entrar a la cocina.

—Si…—Contestó Alice extrañada.

—Parecías algo ausenta allá afuera—Dijo Edward saliendo de la cocina.

Alice se sentó en un banco de la barra y Jasper se sentó frente de ella.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó ahora su pareja.

—Sí, de verdad—

—¿Qué era lo que pensabas? Seguro Edward leyó tus pensamientos—

—No lo dudo—Dijo Alice sarcástica.

El silencio reino por unos instantes. Podía sentir como Jasper mandaba ondas de cariño y paz.  
Con el paso de los años pudo discernir el don de Jasper, fue difícil pero lo logró. Le ayudó a manejar y transmitir sus emociones y vio como su don fue madurando al paso de los años. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de su amado. Le miró fijamente, esos ojos color miel le miraban con amor, pero los había conocido rojos llenos de sangre y hostilidad. Fue testigo de cómo esos ojos cambiaron, no solo de color, sino también de mirar.

La mano de Jasper se posó sobre la suya. Estrechó con cariño se mano y después las unieron.

—¿Me lo quieres contar? —Preguntó Jasper con delicadeza.

—Solo pensaba en como las cosas han cambiado—

Jasper se mordió los labios, para él habían cambiado mucho. Pensaba que por siempre se dedicaría a estar en el ejército y mataría vampiros al igual que gente humana, hasta que encontró otra forma de vida.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos? —Le cuestionó Alice sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Estabas sentada en un taburete y me esperabas. Sonreías y venias directamente hacía mí—Contó el con una sonrisa.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo—

—Lo siento, señorita—

Ambos rieron al recordar cómo había empezado su historia. Jasper separó su mano de la de Alice. Se levantó de su lugar y rodeo la barra, hasta quedar detrás de ella. Colocó su cabeza sobre hombro de ella y deposito un beso en la base de su cuello. Sus brazos rodearon su cintura y la acerco más a su cuerpo.

—No todo ha sido fácil—Comentó Jasper—Tuviste que educarme—

Alice rió ante el comentario. Era cierto, podría decirse que ella lo "entrenó" para que sobrellevara el deseo que tenía sobre la sangre humana. Ella estuvo allí todo el tiempo, apoyándolo y estimulándolo.

—Sin ti no lo hubiese logrado—Susurró el ex militar.

—Y yo sin ti no hubiese superado las terribles jaquecas—

—Pero esas eran por culpa de Jacob—

De nueva cuenta rieron. En sus vidas había más momentos alegres que tragedias.

—De todos modos me has hecho perder la cabeza—

—¿Jamás me lo perdonaras, verdad? —Pregunto Alice rodando los ojos.

—Jamás es mucho tiempo—Dijo él en burla—Aún recuerdo cuando me llamaste—Dijo Jasper recordando.

Alice estaba consciente de lo mucho que Jasper sufrió mientras ella se encontraba en Volterra. La fama de los Vulturi no era del todo buena y ella se había expuesto no solo una, sino dos veces a ellos. Jasper había temido que alejaran a Alice de su vida. El don de Alice ciertamente es único en el mundo y los Vulturi más que nadie la querían de su lado.

Se encontraban cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, pero una risueña risita las interrumpió. Ambos se volvieron hacía el sonido y vieron que Renesmee les miraba con ternura.

—Tío Jasper! —Dijo la pequeña llamando su atención.

Jasper se separo de Alice y se acuclilló para estar a la altura de ella.

—Dime—

—¿Es cierto que trataste de comerte a mamá una vez? —

Alice soltó una carajada al escuchar la pregunta. Jasper apretó la mandíbula, tendría que cargar con esa anécdota el resto de sus días.

—Es una larga historia—Contestó Jasper.

—Vamos, será divertida—Dijo Alice aún riendo.


End file.
